lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
LittleBigPlanet Union
The LittleBigPlanet Union was an alliance of clans and organizations dedicated to making the LittleBigPlanet community a better place by bringing peace and mutual cooperation. It is best known for bringing many groups together in the name of peace after the Shadow Epoch. History The Old Union Origins The LBPU was proposed by Godman2k7 for the newly aligned Anti H4H Bounty Hunters and the Agents in June of 2009, the Kardían Era. The goal of the Union was to create an alliance of Anti-H4H groups with the joint capability to reduce Heart for Heart to a level where where they believed it could not harm the LBP servers. Godman's administration considered the project a success, with the Union perceiving H4H as never being a serious problem from the fall of 2009 onward. As construction of the Union HQ began, some of the first groups began to join the H4H Bounty Hunters' project, including the Agents, Cheating Resistance Organization, the Hawks, the AHG and others.Godman2k7's Testimony The first internal conflict that the Union faced was DELBOY_102's Rebellion, which was a brief misunderstanding involving a disgruntled H4H Bounty Hunter member.M88youngling's Testimony First Union Civil War The First Union Civil War mainly involved a rift between the H4H Bounty Hunters and the Agents leaders over the insurrection led by BarneyTremwoc in 2009. Agents leader M88youngling had taken the side of Tremwoc and argued in his favor. However, this rift was mainly back-seated by Scorpitom335, who drove a wedge between the Agents and the H4H Bounty Hunters for his own personal gain. Eventually, after several days, the bickering and flaming calmed down and peace was restored. The Union was united again, but the scars left from the conflict remained. The Red Skull Republic / Union War The Red Skull Republic was soon brought to the Union's attention in the late Winter of 2009. The idea that RSR may have been a malicious organization that harassed and bullied others was a concern to the Union, and Godman2k7 agreed to back the Agents in an espionage effort to find out more about the RSR from the inside. The Agents soon were fooled by false information provided by the Elite Force, which were being attacked by the RSR. The Elite Force lied and said that the RSR had started the fighting unprovoked, but it in reality was a member of Elite Force that had started the fighting. The Union would not find this out until later, however, and it began to prepare for a conflict. The RSR was onto the Union's movements, and after several attacks on Union levels, fighting broke out between the two superpowers known as the Red Skull Republic / LBP Union War. The war eventually ended with a truce, and the Red Skull Republic and the Union became good friends, but the RSR refused to join the Union as a member state. Trolls and AREA In the fall of 2010, the Union had begun to encounter trolls such as Joe_Da_Dude who advocated for H4H and opposed the LBP Union. Joe_Da_Dude aligned himself with the first Anti-Red Eagle Army clan led by AMKA-IRONHIDE, bringing AREA to oppose the Union briefly. Qmac_Attack was another troll that mainly had quarrels with the Union clan known as the Balance. Around this time it is believed that the Union may have had some sort of diplomatic agreement with the Akatsuki.The Balance - Old LBP Union Wiki Page The Great Schism In early 2011, President Godman2k7 resigned from office and left MRLane1 as a provisional President. Godman2k7 instructed the other Protectors to decide who to make President and what to do with the Union. Shadow-Man100 from the Bounty Hunters argued that there should not be a President, while M88youngling from the Agents argued that there needed to be a President to maintain stability. Without Godman2k7 to quell their fighting, the arguing soon spiraled out of control and split the Union in half, creating the New Union led by elected President M88youngling and the Loyalist Union, led by Godman2k7 who was incredibly disappointed over the situation. The New Union and the Loyalist Union clashed for a few months or so before they both collapsed. Reconstruction Era Refoundation The Union remained disbanded for three years or so, and the Shadow Epoch raged on during this time. As the fighting died down due to the many clans involved in this era collapsed, M88youngling saw opportunity to rebuild and correct his mistakes during the schism. With some encouragement from friends and others, he reached out to some other clans and wrote a new constitution for the Union, resulting in the Union's refoundation on December 14th, 2013.M88youngling's Journal #1 (pp. 47-48) The events of Refoundation began the Reconstruction Era. President M88youngling and his cabinet worked together to rebuild the infrastructure of the Union and to make it better than the original Union. They also worked to eliminate the weaknesses of the old Union to prevent an event like the schism from occurring again. Youngling's administration established the Union Census, which would play a major role in the organization of the Union for years to come. Its first issues stemmed from the unstable relationship between the Soldier Wolves and the Brotherhood of Steel, which resulted in the Soldier Wolves being threatened with Union Peacekeeper action after an argument between SW leader Soldier-Boy_714 and the BoS leader ProtectmyBanana, who also happened to be the Union Vice President at the time. Soldier-Boy_714 admitted to the acts but remained bitter and hostile for some time after. The LBP Union would decide how to handle the situation sometime later.M88youngling's Journal #1 (pp. 47-51) Early Foreign Affairs Following Refoundation, President M88youngling sought out other clans who would be willing to join the Union. This recruitment eventually resulted in tensions growing between the LBP Union and another clan alliance called the Remnants Union due to a dispute over the allegiance of the Autobots. The secession of the Autobots from the Remnants Union to join the LBP Union further increased these tensions.M88youngling's Journal #1 (p. 49) Around a similar time to the Autobots Fiasco, the LBP Union was made aware of the United Clans Federation and their bickering with the Axis Alliance. The LBP Union attempted to resolve this problem to little avail, however the Axis appeared to have disappeared soon after the fighting. The United Clans Federation saw a shift in leadership to ProtectmyBanana, which suggested the possibility of uniting it with the Union, as Banana was the LBP Union vice president. However, Banana had ambitions of rivaling the Union.M88youngling's Journal #1 (pp. 49-50) Axis Alliance and LBP Union diplomatic talks occurred as well, which resulted in neutrality between the two groups. The Axis' leader PolarisPhaedra expressed desire to absorb the Union into the Axis, which unsettled the Union administration. However, at this time, the Axis did not act aggressively toward the Union.M88youngling's Journal #1 (p. 52) LBP Union interest in the Jedi Order soon rose. The Jedi Order was an old clan that President XFinal_IsaacX claimed to be part of the Remnants Union. However, the leader of the Jedi Order, Grandmaster Rebeller93, had been missing for nearly a year. A member of his, RenegadeRhythm, had influence in the clan and believed that the LBP Union had better intentions than the Remnants Union and started participating in Union meetings.M88youngling's Journal #1 (pp. 51-52) February Summit Incident On February 15th, 2014, a summit was held in the LBP Union to discuss how to handle the incident between Soldier-Boy_714 and ProtectmyBanana. After some discussion, Lgmpm, Ferbfan01, RenegadeRhythm and M88youngling decided it was best to allow Soldier-Boy_714 to defend himself in the Union Supreme Court for his trial, however Soldier-Boy remained incredibly bitter and left the Union on his own whim, bringing the Soldier Wolves with him. Treynota Wolfpack and the Brotherhood of Steel also left shortly thereafter, citing the instability of the incident. Treynota Wolfpack left to join the Axis Alliance, while the Brotherhood of Steel left to pursue its interests with the United Clans Federation. However, the BoS cited 'anarchist beliefs,' despite the federalist nature of the UCF. All in all, the startling secession of the three clans showed that the Union had lost over 80 members, but over a 100 remained. On February 15th, 2014, the LBP Union held a meeting to discuss action over the Soldier-Boy_714 and ProtectmyBanana conflict. This ended with Soldier-Boy spitefully leaving the Union with his clan, the Soldier Wolves. ProtectmyBanana also left with the Brotherhood of Steel, citing 'anarchism'. Treynota also left the Union in favor of the Axis Alliance. This was a major blow to the Union's population, but over a hundred members remained. Remnants Union War Tensions from the Autobots Fiasco only continued to escalate. The LBP Union and the Remnants Union each sought out new organizations to bolster their alliances to achieve their goals. This caused competition between the two, which the Remnants Union became increasingly more aggressive over. After accusing the Union of being responsible for a troll brand called the Sa'Reth Rebellion, the Remnants Union began to use flaming against President M88youngling's profile comments, which M88youngling and many Union leaders retaliated against in events called the Remnants Union / LBP Union War.M88youngling's Journal #1 (p. 55-56) After realizing that arguing with the Remnants Union was ineffective, the Union Task Force employed reporting strikes against RU content that violated LittleBigPlanet's End User License Agreement. This caused the deletion of two RU supported levels. After blocking RU members, the conflict simmered down.M88youngling's Journal #1 (pp. 55-57, 59) Axis Conflict After the Remnants Union defeat, the Axis Alliance's leader PolarisPhaedra began to act against the LBP Union. Initially he opposed the LBP Union alongside the Remnants Union and the United Clans Federation, but their aggression was immediately met with peace talks from the LBPU. Polaris then claimed that he was desperate to gain the Union's aid in fighting against the Red Skull Republic, and that he would declare war on the Union if they refused to help.M88youngling's Journal #1 (p. 65) Later however, the Axis declared war and Polar personally challenged M88youngling to a create war duel. Citing opposition to create war, M88youngling refused. The Axis soon collapsed within a month after a power struggle and multiple administration changes stemming from a failed election.M88youngling's Journal #1 (pp. 68-71) The Judgment Conflict After some time of development after the Remnants Union and Axis conflicts, the Union mainly faced threats from small troll organizations. However, in the fall, The LBP Union found itself aware of an organization named Judgement which was formed by former leaders of the Fallen Republic. Forced to form a secret coalition with the Remnants Union, Silentium Contra and the Axis to contain Judgement, the LBP Union spearheaded the campaign and built up the Union Task Force. This massive campaign was known as Operation Lunar Storm. The LBP Union perceived its participation in the operation as outweighing that of the other participants, and after the others in the coalition began bullying members of Judgement, the LBPU withdrew from the coalition. This effectively brought the alliance to an end as the LBP Union operated against Judgement by itself. The LBPU's campaign lasted from October 19th, 2014 to March 7th, 2015, officially.Operation Lunar Storm - Ministry of Defense Document Novus Carta Failures observed in the original reformed Union constitution led to the passage of the Novus Carta on April 20th, 2015. The Novus Carta rid the Union of a direct democracy in favor of a representative one, as well as patched many holes in the original constitution regarding membership and definitions for various government programs such as the Independent States Allied Forces and more. Around this time, the Union saw the rise of the Master Creators Society led by Glass-_-Crane.Novus Carta The Visarian Mandate The former leaders of Judgement banded together later in the summer of 2015 to form the Visarian Mandate, which seemed to exist for the purpose of disrupting the LBP Union. This sparked the beginning of the Visarian - LBP Union Conflict. The Mandate first influenced Union affairs through the Großdeutsches Reich Secession. The Großdeutsches Reich, a Union member state, seceded from the Union after the impersonation of VitoCorleone003, the representative of the New California Republic. The impersonated Vito falsely claimed to be a spy on the Reich, which was cited as the reason for their secession and then alignment with the Visarian Mandate. The Visarian Mandate was dedicated to opposing the Union during this time by raiding its summit meetings, openly opposing furries and taking advantage of the improper tactics of the Soldier Wolves to gain attention. In response to this, as well as the Reich fiasco, the LBP Union Security Council passed a police action called the Visarian Containment Resolution, allowing action from the Independent States Allied Forces and the Union Task Force to be taken against the Mandate directly. The Visarian Mandate and the Großdeutsches Reich eventually fell into inactivity after several months. The Dark Akatsuki Around August 8th, 2015, the Union took note of a conflict between the two clans of the Dark Akatsuki and Dogs Clan. The Union and its foreign ministry attempted to resolve the situation by setting up peace talks but this had little avail.Canine-Akatsukian Peace Talks Advance - Union Website News The Dark Akatsuki's leader, Bzrew45, refused to be part of the Union and insisted on furthering the conflict with Dogs Clan. Dogs Clan agreed to step down its aggression as well, but soon it elevated its actions to trolling, which eventually led to Dogs Clan being discredited by the Union as a troll organization.Peace Talks Almost Fail -- TDA/TDC Arrive at Compromise - Union Website News A faction of the Dark Akatsuki led by Bzrew45's second in command, Harrysboo427, seceded and joined the Union to reform the Dark Akatsuki while Bzrew45 rebuilt the original TDA into the Senkei Dark Akatuski.M88youngling's Journal #2 (p. 32) Protectors' Resignation On July 16th, 2016, President M88youngling and the other protectors resigned from their positions at the monthly summit. M88youngling agreed to help author an amendment that would establish presidential elections for the Union as well as eliminate the ailing Parliament established by the Novus Carta. The amendment was ratified and the Union Commission was established, essentially a council of Union clan leaders and their co-leaders.M88youngling's Journal #2 (pp. 39-40) This began a process called the Union Interregnum. Taurian Concordat Fiasco The Dark Akatsuki, the Pride of the Fallen, and a representative from Organization XIII were each opposed to the policies of fellow Union member state Taurian Concordat. This was exemplified by the group's recent reckless espionage against Bzrew45 and the League of Excellence. Those opposed to Taurian Concordat argued that TC's espionage was endangering others in the Union and was generally unethical. Led by Primevaliam, those from the groups opposed to Taurian Concordat led what M88youngling called a 'lynch mob' against the TC leaders on Kik messenger, harassing them into leaving the Union. He also denounced the behavior as bullying and harassment, withholding his presidential nomination for Primevaliam until he apologized and made up for his behavior. Primevaliam and Visarian Relations Shortly after this Taurian Concordat Fiasco and M88youngling's resignation, Primevaliam and other Union leaders were approached by Huntsman007 with the goal of negotiating a formal peace treaty and amending any animosity between the Visarian Mandate and the Union, believing hostilities came from the lack of communication and misinterpretation. After M88youngling was informed of this he urged Prime to immediately cease any communications with these individuals of concern for Prime's safety. M88youngling believed that the Visarians were using this as a way to secure administrative power in the Union and use it as a basis for trolling. Prime refused to acknowledge the warning, defending the Mandate's alleged peace offer. M88youngling immediately banned anyone suspected with being in contact with any of Visaria's members from the Union discord server. He then locked the Union website, hid the Novus Carta from public view, and locked any Union levels on LittleBigPlanet 2 and 3. This was allegedly done to prevent the Visarians from being able to continue the Union and utilize it for ill intent. 2017 Reformation Following the freezing of Union assets, the LBP Union became defunct, as was M88youngling's goal. The Union remained non-functional for about a year before talks began of reforming the Union by Taurian Concordat. Taurian Concordat sought out M88youngling to attempt to convince him to reform the Union once more, but M88youngling declined the offer, citing work and school. M88youngling eventually agreed, however, to help provide logistical support for a reformed Union. They gathered together various clans in a new Discord server on September 4th, 2017, and began the process of modifying the Novus Carta to create a new constitution. They chose to combine the Novus Carta with parts of the Commissioner Accord to keep the former parliament and also keep the elections of the latter days of the Union.Agent Washington Discord Chatlogs The modified Novus Carta was ratified on September 12th, 2017, by Taurian Concordat, Fallen Republic, Tyto Alba, Valkyrie, and the Jedi Order. On October 14th, 2017, a summit was held where Huntsman007, Nickalis02 and ShinigamiPhantom each were nominated for a Presidential election. The nominating period lasted two weeks. Huntsman and Nick campaigned for themselves, but Phantom was missing for the entire election. After the nominations process concluded on October 28th, voting began via Strawpoll. The voting resulted in three votes for Huntsman007, and 0 votes for both Nickalis and Phantom. There was one absentee voter. Only representatives could vote as per the Novus Carta. As such, Huntsman007 became the president of the LBP Union on November 4th, 2017 at 11:59PM UTC.https://twitter.com/LBPUnion/status/926965732176486400 Nickalis02 was appointed as the Vice President, Dethklokrulez12 as Minister of Defense, and M88youngling as Minister of Intelligence. However, five days after the election, Nickalis02 was voted out of the Discord server and out of office for involvement in a troll spam raid on the server. Plans began for Union Refoundation Day, and many levels were made by multiple players, however various issues including several profile corruptions forced the major Union Refoundation Day event to fall short. Government Shutdown On April 4th, 2018, the Protectors shut down the Union central government with the intention of allowing the Union to continue in spirit. The LBPU and a 'Dreams Union' would live on in other clans with the positive values of the Union. Most significantly, the Dreams Union idea is intended as an oath or pledge to avoid the perceived toxic state of clanning that existed on LBP to make Dreams a more positive environment for organized gaming.M88youngling's Journals (2017-18) Demographics Population Old Union The population of the old Union was never recorded and thus it is not entirely possible to know for certain how many people were in the Union at any given time. This especially becomes difficult due to the nature of how the H4H Bounty Hunters identified members. ]] Refounded Union ]] ]] The population of the Union after refoundation fluctuated quite often, going as high as around 260 members or as low as even 30 members. Generally the Union has seen an average of around 100 to 120 members from all clans combined. The LBP Union's population during this time was kept track of with the LBP Union Census. 2017 Reformation The population of the Union after the 2017 reformation has remained quite small. As of November 4th, 2017, the Union has 64 members according to the census.LBP Union Census Language Old Union The old LBP Union mainly saw English speakers and a select few English/Portuguese speaking players. Refounded Union The LBP Union has seen a majority of English speakers, and the second most common language in the Union is Spanish. Some French speakers have been involved, as well as some Finnish and Filipino. Government Old Union ]] It is not known if the original rendition of the Union had a constitution or not. The LBP Union in the beginning was mainly run by the Protectors, which were major leaders in the alliance. Most of these Protector positions had special titles, such as the President, the Vice President, and the Diplomat. Protectors were not given very much power aside from the massive influence they gained from being part of the core leadership of the Union, which gave them the power to discuss and advise others of a course of action that the Union could then take together. The President of the Union was not elected and had little official power. Refounded Union Vice President Lgmpm, President M88youngling, and Foreign Minister CCSocalGamer]] The LBP Union after refoundation used the original Constitution to operate, which allowed for legislation to be proposed by representatives from each clan, and then those proposals could be voted directly by the members of the Union. The Protectors had much more specialized roles. These were the President, the Vice President, the Minister of Domestic Affairs, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, the Minister of Defense, the Minister of Security and the Minister of Intelligence. Rarely were all of these positions filled at any one time. The President was not elected and had little official power, but the Protectors as a whole were a powerful group that could vote to remove member states and mobilize the Union Task Force. The legislature divided up proposals into two categories, the General Assembly and Security Council, which had their own subcategories. Representatives could participate in both, as these two were not official houses. Direct democracy failed miserably for the Union, and after the painstaking efforts of passing General Assembly Resolution R.001, the Novus Carta soon came along to fix the problem. The Novus Carta was a new constitution for the Union that replaced the direct democracy with a representative one. It established a name for the representatives as a whole, referring to them as the Union Parliament. The parliament would not pass very many resolutions, but it was much more productive for the Union in the long run. Amendment 1 - The Commissioner Accord On July 25th, 2016, the Union passed its first amendment to the Novus Carta titled the Commissioner Accord, written by M88youngling to help establish a system for Presidential elections and replace the Parliament with a council of clan leaders and their co-leaders. This new council is known as the Union Commission. The Commision is able to essentially perform all the actions the Protectors can, but only as a group. They can also propose and vote on legislation, and serve as the electors of the President. Foreign Relations and Military Old Union The old Union viewed other clans that did not want to join the Union with some suspicion, and often did not speak with them much. It invited most clans to join the Union, (which most of them did) and left it at that. There are a few exceptions, as the Red Skull Republic and possibly the Akatsuki were allies with the old Union. The Union's defensive ability rested mostly in the hands of the H4H Bounty Hunters, but the Union maintained the Union Task Force for joint defense purposes. Refounded Union The refounded Union, similar to the old Union, was very cautious of clans outside of the Union that did not want to join the alliance. These groups were thought to not want to follow the basic rules of the Union, which were constructed with the intent of preserving LBP and protecting its players. If they didn't want to follow these rules, they may mean ill will to the community and should not be supported. The LBP Union also wished to maintain a status as a global peacekeeping entity like the United Nations, and was firmly against any sort of foreign relations where the LBP Union was a party like any other nation instead of a broad authority where clans come to discuss their affairs between one another. This was shown during the prelude to the Axis conflict, and it also has degraded the relationship between the Red Skull Republic and the LBP Union. Although the Red Skull Republic seeks a friendly relationship with the Union, the LBP Union does not recognize the RSR or engage in many friendly actions with the group because the RSR refuses to join the LBP Union as a member state, leading many in the Union to worry about the RSR's true intentions. The LBP Union also tended to not recognize states that do not wish to join the Union, as they often are very small and giving them the recognition they desire might lead to them gaining more influence and more members, allowing them to become a problem for the community. The Union Task Force was reformed by the Union after refoundation and served great purpose in various conflicts. Later, after the ratification of the Novus Carta, the Union established a joint defense coalition of clans in the alliance, which was known as the Independent States Allied Forces. Culture and Style Architecture Old Union The style of the old Union was very simplistic and chiefly designed by Godman2k7 as seen in the original Union headquarters. Beige wood and white concrete were the main design elements of the Union before the schism Refounded Union The LBP Union uses a fairly bright style, focusing on clean wooden structures and minimalist elements. More recently, the Union has used a darker wooden style for its VIP areas and Executive areas, especially the McEoin Building. The Union utilizes a predominately azure blue and white color scheme. Much of the new schemes were designed by Huntsman007 and evolved over time as M88youngling and others learned how to utilize different creating methods and styles. Culture Old Union Before the schism, Union members often created levels built around stories about Union clans. One of the most popular of these were the Agents Missions, which often dramatized actual events or were centered around hypothetical scenarios. Another popular series was the H4H Bounty Hunters' Crescendo Event series, which was never completed. Another popular series was the UTF Ops by Godman2k7. These were several unfinished projects centered around the Union Task Force. Several episodes were conceptualized and pieces created, but none were ever completed. These also featured the clans of the Union. Danke was also introduced during this time, and found its way into many cameos. There were two Union related videos uploaded to Youtube by Godman2k7. These were the LBP Pißwasser Commercial (explicit) made for the H4H Bounty Hunters and Hitler Gets Trolled on LBP (explicit) which referenced major issues in the H4H conflict. Refounded Union After refoundation, the Union had much fewer levels revolving around current events like that of the old Union's Agents Missions. There was a conceptualized UTF Ops reboot by M88youngling built as a movie, but the project was never completed. Danke was reintroduced and found itself in several cameos. For the Union's first anniversary, Union Refoundation Day was established as a celebration and garnered some attention to the alliance. The second Refoundation Day the following year was hosted by the New California Republic. Two swordfighting tournaments were hosted in the Union. One was hosted by the Order of Chaos in 2015 and the other was hosted by the New Lunar Republic in 2016. The latter of which was the first and only Union event to ever be video recorded and uploaded to Youtube. Infrastructure Facilities The LBP Union had various facilities where it presented itself and handled its affairs. The old Union mainly had its headquarters building. This allowed for the general public to learn about the Union and gave the public an outlet to join one of the Union's clans. It was first opened on November 28th, 2013. The level was updated frequently to keep up with the times and the most recent update was noted in its title by date.LBP Union HQ | Last Update: 7/24/16 [No More Updates] - Level President Godman2k7 was also working on several cities to be published for the Union, one of which was called Las Calles and would be governed by M88youngling. This never came to fruition in the old Union. Just before refoundation, a new headquarters was built for the Union and it was used extensively for the same purpose as the old Union's headquarters. While there already was a Protectors' conference room in the building, another level was made to provide a more detailed conference room for the Protectors.LBPU Protector's Conference Room - Level Later the Supreme Court was published, giving the Union and the public a space to host courtroom trials. It was first published on December 24th, 2014.LBPU Supreme Court | Ace Attorney RPG v1.8 (Cornered Gift!) - Level Sometime after this, construction on the Union's capital of Las Calles began for Union Refoundation Day. Somewhere around this time in 2015, a new Union headquarters was published for LBP3. On May 1st, 2016, the Union Task Force gained a new dedicated level for its headquarters.Union Task Force Headquarters [LBPU - 7/16/16 | LOCKED] - Level On December 12th, 2015, the McEoin Parliament building was opened, depicting a space for the LBP Union Parliament to meet.LBP Union McEoin Building [Parliament GA/SC] - Level Communication In the days of the old Union, the LBPU communicated via PSN text chats and using the LBP Union HQ's comment section as a sort of forum. The old Union utilized 'community chats,' which were a series of long running PSN text chats that LBPU members could gather to discuss. These chats would occasionally be compromised by hostile parties and therefore new versions of the chat would need to be made. After refoundation, the community chats returned, and had similar issues to the old Union's chats as they were often compromised. To replace these, the Union set up a Kik group chat for mobile devices. This lasted a long while but isolated those without compatible devices. To resolve this, the Union made the switch to a Discord server in 2015. The Union Protectors typically communicated via Google Hangouts for several years before switching to Discord. The Union also set up monthly summit meetings to gather all the clans in the Union. After the ratification of the Novus Carta, these summits were used to gauge member state activity by attendance. Clans who did not have any members attend and did not leave an excuse were purged from the Union for inactivity. These summits were originally held in PSN text chats, but were eventually moved to a Union IRC channel. This channel also eventually suffered from the interruption of trolls, and went through several iterations of security updates. This was successful for some time, but eventually the Union adopted a discord server for their summits 2015. Press Conferences Occasionally Union President M88youngling would release press conference levels to answer questions from the public and provide news on the state of the Union. M88youngling spoke at three main press conferences during his presidency. There was one press conference for Union Refoundation Day where MidnightLights10, TeamHeidi, Lgmpm, and CCSocalGamer spoke. Access The LBP Union had a basic access structure denoted by a series of keycards. In the old Union, these keycards ran from levels one to three. The level one keycard was distributed at the entrance of the headquarters. It denoted the member status of initiate and granted basic access to the inside of the building. The next level up, level two access, denoted the status of a full Union member and was intended to be given out by the leaders of Union member states. It granted access to the members lounge, the UTF headquarters and other locations that required Union membership to access. The third access level was reserved for the Union Protectors. It granted access to the Protectors lounge. The refounded Union recycled these access levels for about a year. After the ratification of the Novus Carta, the Union released a new keycard system with cards developed by TeamHeidi. The new system had levels ranging from level zero to level three. Level zero status had the same purpose as the old Union's level one access, granting basic access to the building and only redeemable by learning about the Union from the guard at the entrance. Level one access was for members of the Union, and level two access was for representatives. Level two access was only used to gain access to the McEoin Building's parliament floor. Level three access was for Union Protectors only as it was before. LBPU Access Level 3.jpg LBPU Access Level 2.jpg LBPU Access Level 1.jpg LBPU Access Level 0.jpg Other Here is a list off all groups and clans that were in the LBPU before it initially fell in 2011 (Note: List is still missing a few groups): *The H4H Bounty Hunters *The Agents *Cheating Resistance Organization (Later the Commando Recon Operations) *The Hawks *Knights of Valor *Anti H4H Group (Joshyking90) *Death Grip *Solar Ice - Strattoni *CoCo Creators Clan *Fury Fang *Union Protection Squad *The Balance *TechnoRevolution *Ninja03036's Clan (Establishment was never completed.) *ISR References Category:Alliances Category:2009